The Decepticons
The Decepticons are one of two factions in the Cybertronian War. They fight to destroy the Autobots and the humans, but their true cause is to return Cybertron to its former glory. The Decepticon leader is Megatron, and the Second-in-Command is Starscream. Members * Decepticon Leaders ** The Fallen (killed by Optimus Prime) ** Megatron/Galvatron * Lockdown (killed by Optimus Prime) * Lockdown's mercenaries * Steeljaws ** Carnivac (Mini-con) * "First wave" Decepticons ** Starscream (killed by Sam Witwicky) ** Blackout (killed by William Lennox) *** Scorponok (killed by Jetfire) ** Barricade *** Frenzy (accidentally killed himself) ** Brawl (killed by Bumblebee) ** Bonecrusher (killed by Optimus Prime) ** Agoraptor ** Blowback ** Booster X10 ** Dispensor ** Dreadwing ** Dropkick ** Fifth Baron-Warlord of Polyhex ** Fracture ** Glacier Drones ** Gunbarrel ** Hardtop ** Jetstorm ** Jolt (Decepticon) ** Maelstrom ** Mainframe ** Meantime ** Midnighter XR-4 ** Moustache Man (Hologram) ** Mudflap (Decepticon) ** Overcast ** Photon T-34 ** Plasma Drones ** Power Up VT6 ** Reverb ** Shock Drones ** Stockade ** Sky Lynx ** Tidal Wave ** Twitcher F451 ** Vortex ** Wire Tap V20 ** Zoom Out 25X * Decepticon Mini-Cons ** Boombox ** Heavyweight * "Second wave" Decepticons ** Soundwave (killed by Bumblebee) *** Ravage (killed by Bumblebee) *** Laserbeak (killed by Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee) *** Beastbox *** Buzzsaw *** Ratbat *** Rumble ** Constructicons *** Demolishor (killed by Optimus Prime) *** Scrapmetal (killed by Long Haul and Scrapper) *** Hook *** Payload *** Kickback *** Scrapper *** Trample *** Tread *** Constructicon Scouts *** Constructicon Warriors *** The purple generic drones *** Devastator (killed by the Axion cannon) **** Scavenger (killed by big gun) **** Mixmaster (killed by Jetfire, later by big gun) **** Long Haul (killed by big gun, later by airstrike) **** Rampage / Skipjack (killed by Bumblebee, later by big gun) **** Scrapper (killed by big gun, later by airstrike) **** Hightower (killed by big gun) **** Overload (killed by big gun) **** Yellow Dump truck (killed by big gun) **** Second Bulldozer (killed by big gun) ** Combaticons *** Bruticus Maximus **** Onslaught **** Brawl **** Blast Off **** Swindle **** Vortex *** Combaticon Scouts *** Combaticon Snipers *** Combaticon Warriors ** Seekers *** Dirge *** Divebomb *** Ramjet *** Ransack *** Skywarp *** Sunspot *** Thrust *** Thundercracker *** Seeker Scouts *** Seeker Snipers *** Seeker Warriors *** Flying drones ** Stunticons *** Dead End *** Stunticon Scout 1 *** Stunticon Scout 2 *** Stunticon Snipers ** Sideways (killed by Sideswipe) ** Reedman (killed by N.E.S.T. or Cemetery Wind) ** Scalpel (killed by Optimus Prime; off-screen) ** Hatchlings (killed by N.E.S.T. or Cemetery Wind) ** Alice (killed by Mikaela Banes) ** Grindor (killed by Optimus Prime) ** Protoforms (killed by N.E.S.T. and the Autobots) ** Insecticon (killed by Sam Witwicky; but appears in Age of Extinction) ** Blademaster ** Bludgeon ** Blue drones ** Brakedown ** Brunt ** Buffalo mine-protected vehicle Decepticon ** Burnrate ** Class Alpha drone unit ** Class Beta drones unit ** Crankstart ** Blue drones ** Deadlift ** Dirt Boss ** Ejector ** Fearswoop ** Flatline ** Fortress ** Fracture ** Green drones ** Hailstorm ** Incinerator ** Macerator ** Mindwipe ** Reverb ** Ruination ** Runamuck ** Scalpel's assistants ** Shadow Striker ** Sonar ** Sparkcrusher ** Spinister ** Tankor ** Terradive ** Trenchmouth ** Twitcher F451 ** Wildfire ** Wreckage ** Wreckloose * 2010 Decepticons ** Axor ** Banzaitron ** Blue Maximus ** Brimstone ** Chopsaw ** Duststorm ** Jetblade ** Lugnut ** New lab assistant ** Override ** Tailwhip * PCC Decepticons ** Airlift ** Bombshock (Combaticon) *** APC Drone *** Armored Car Drone *** Missile Carrier Drone *** Tank Drone ** Chainclaw ** Chopster ** Darkray ** Darkstream ** Icepick ** Mudslinger ** Over-Run (Stunticon) *** Drift Racer Drone *** Junker Drone *** Rocket Truck Drone *** Street Racer Drone ** Razorbeam ** Skyhammer ** Sledge ** Smolder ** Steamhammer (Constructicon) *** Drill Drone *** Front End Loader Drone *** Plow Drone *** Steamroller Drone ** Throttler ** Undertow ** Waterlog (Mini-Con) ** Wildfire ** Windburn * "Third wave" Decepticons ** Igor (killed by N.E.S.T. or Cemetery Wind) ** Shockwave (killed by Optimus Prime) *** Driller (killed by Optimus Prime) ** Dreads *** Crankcase (killed by Ironhide) *** Crowbar (killed by Ironhide) *** Hatchet (killed by Mirage and Bumblebee) *** Enforcer *** Assaulters ** Devcon (killed by the Wreckers) ** Protoforms (killed by N.E.S.T. and the Autobots) ** Watch-bot (killed by Sam Witwicky) ** Astrotrain (Mini-Con) ** Audi R8 Decepticon ** Axor ** Boombox (Mini-Con) ** Crumplezone ** Darksteel ** Drag Strip ** Dropshot ** Flathead ** Lensmeter Decepticons ** Loader ** M1 Abrams Decepticon ** Oil Pan ** Overkill ** Pickup Decepticon ** Police Car Decepticon ** Racer ** Space Case ** Storm Surge * Man-Made Transformers ("Fourth wave" Decepticons) ** Stinger (killed by Bumblebee) ** Junkheap (killed by Hound and Optimus Prime) ** Two Head (killed by Hound and Optimus Prime) ** Oreo (killed by Crosshairs) ** Vehicons (killed by the Autobots) ** Aston Martin Decepticon ** Carnivac ** Cyclonus ** Hangnail (Dinobot) ** Knucklehead ** KSI Boss ** McLaren Decepticon ** Traxes ** Widow Maker * "Fifth wave" Decepticons ** Onslaught (killed by Drift) ** Dreadbot (killed by Grimlock) ** Mohawk (body destroyed by Bumblebee) ** Nitro (killed by Bumblebee) ** Berserker (Dread) ** Protoforms ** Chopter ** Infernocons *** Infernocus **** Glug **** Gorge **** Rupture **** Skulk **** Thrash Biography In the beginning, there was the Dynasty of Primes Category:Factions Category:Transformers